TDNWT: Total Drama New World Tour Application
by TheOneTimeJarvis247
Summary: Hey guys. My first fan-fic and I am aiming big as I use your OC's battle it out back on the rebuilt Total Drama plane. 22 contestants will battle for 1 million dollars, in destinations not previously seen on TDWT. Submit your character and be in with a chance of winning. Updates regularly hopefully . Rated T for mild swearing and some cringeworthy bits. Ouch! *APPS NOW CLOSED*
1. Chapter 1

The audition process

'Yeah, a little bit more on the hair… and'. 'Mr McClean we are recording' says a random cameraman.

'Jesus.' Walks up to camera. 'Hey, all you Total Drama fans out there. Great news, especially for you bloggers. Despite the arrest of Chris by the Environmental Protection Agency a new season is approaching.' Transition to the Wawanakwa dock.

'Last season our resident geek and bubble boy Cameron, took home the million and spent it on the rest the cast on TDROTI. Jeez, what a waste.' *flashback of last episode of Revenge of the Island* 'and once again we are bringing back another new cast. 22 more suckers will battle it out for another 1. MILLION. DOLLARS.'

'You will find out who I am in a moment but right now I need you guys to send me auditions and applications saying why you should be on the new season. If you are lucky enough ('or unlucky' he mutters under his breath) to be chosen you will get to ride back in our rebuilt TOTAL DRAMA PLANE and fly to new destinations not visited on Total Drama World Tour. Also look out for special cameos from our Total Drama washouts, I mean old contestants.'

'11 guys and 11 girls. A trip around the world, brutal challenges all for the Cashola. Who will be our victims, what sneaky tricks will people use and what relationships can be built. Find out soon on TOTAL. DRAMA. NEW WORLD TOUR.' *given chocolate cake by Chef Hatchet* 'Mmm, that's good cake Chef'

AUTHOR: Okay here is the template for applications.

Basics

**Full Name:**

**Gender:**

**Age (must be between 15 and 18):**

**Height and Weight:**

**Origins (where they are living at moment):**

Appearance

**Hair (colour and style):**

**Facial features:**

**Upper Body features:**

**Lower body features:**

**Clothes:**

**Shoes:**

**Accessories (Hats, Jewellry, Glasses, Scars etc.):**

**Swim wear:**

**Pyjamas (if none they will sleep in their underwear. No nude, sorry):**

**Winter wear:**

**Formal wear:**

Traits

**Personality:**

**People they like (no saying certain people, I'll decide that):**

**People they dislike (no saying certain people, I'll decide that):**

**Things they like:**

**Things they dislike:**

**Opinion on Chris:**

**Opinion on Chef:**

**Family:**

**Sexuality:**

**Are they in a relationship?**

**With who? (If no delete this part):**

**Kind of person they are after (If yes delete this part):**

**Specialities (What are they good at):**

**Fears:**

**Superstitions (if any):**

The Game (ignore any possible reference to memes)

**Tactic to win:**

**If they win, what will they use the money for?**

**Favourite former contestant:**

**Your guess on our new host's first name (guess it like your character would, closest or correct guesses will gain an advantage in the 1****st**** challenge, exciting):**

**Audition tape (maximum 200 words, just so I have time to read more apps):**

Okay I don't think I've forgotten anything I need, so send in your applications either by a review or PM. I will PM you whether your character is accepted or not. Updates on the application page everyday on who's in as they story will be something separate. Maximum 2 entrants, WHO MUST HAVE SEPARATE APPLICATION. I CAN NOT STRESS THAT ENOUGH!

One more thing, I am from England so I will try to update according to American time so bear with me on that and no I will not have my own character unless the numbers are dwindled so don't worry. Details on the story if you are accepted will be sent as well.

Finally, the end. Good luck guys and see you soon. *thumbs up*


	2. Chapter 2

WHAT A WORK LOAD!

Seriously I have had so many applications to manage. Some rejections but thankfully a lot of acceptances as well. This looks like it could be a popular story if I can write it well enough (god help me) and if applications keep flooding in at this rate I could have the 1st chapter up and running by the start of next week.

Anyway no more stalling here are your current accepted contestants.

Males

Riley Martin

Joshua Valentine

Evar Moore

Parker Huntington

Connor Manson (Serial killer last name, love it)

Vinnie Irons

5 more places available for guys, so send them in.

Females

Ivy Maple

Chloe Manson (Twin with a serial killer name, love it)

Nakayla Wellington

Rebecca Johnson

Hazel Burns

Katheryn Jefersen

Valerie Dubois

Mary Oscars

Natasha Valentine (No relation to the male mentioned before. Just so we are clear)

Lacey Mellor

Aisha Hajjar

I know right. The female spots filled up within a day. That is insane. Even I was surprised that a noob like me got such a reception. However, I am happy with all these characters. I just need some more guys. I do feel like I am missing a punk type character and a nerd like character but don't now overload me with apps based on those personalities. That would be boring for me. Keep it original and interesting but I would like a punk and a nerd like character. If I don't get enough by tomorrow (considering the rate at which I got the apps I have higher expectations) I will submit one myself.

Thats all for now. You stay classy San Diego (sorry watching Anchorman while I wrote this)


	3. Final victim list I mean cast list

The Final Cast List

Finally. The end of the audition process. It was so hectic the 1st day but not much the next day (as in yesterday). Unfortunately, I did not get enough applications of guys that were acceptable. I NEVER EVEN GOT MY NERD CHARACTER. THAT WAS HEART BREAKING. Due to that unforeseen problem, I am bringing in myself in Total Drama form into the competition, also known as my OC.

To make this clear bringing myself into the competition was a last resort. I know I forgot to mention this but I finally have the house to myself for a while so I can work without much distraction. Being a nerd myself, I figured I would be a perfect candidate to fill that spot rather than wait for something that might not even happen. So yeah, we have everyone we need now and they are all listed below.

Males

Riley Martin

Joshua Valentine

Evar Moore

Connor Manson

Parker Huntington

Vinnie Irons

Kevin George

Blake Jones

James Jarvis

Taylor McKnight

Jason Storm

Females

Ivy Maple

Hazel Burns

Chloe Manson

Nakayla Wellington

Rebecca Johnson

Lacey Mellor

Katheryn Jefersen

Mary Oscars

Natasha Valentine (Still no relation to Joshua)

Aisha Hajjar

Valerie Dubois

Yeah so that's everyone. If I'm lucky I should be able to start this story by the start of next week, so let's hope that will be.

PM all your votes please. If they are in reviews I probably won't count them. I can't be bothered to make a forum for people to vote because I'm pretty certain very few people will use it. So just to recap. **PM YOUR VOTES**.

Alright, now about the songs. Original songs will be used but only if I can think of anything. If not I will take a decent song by an actual band or artist but change a lot of the lyrics to suit the chapter. So yeah, how does that sound. I may take suggestions for songs to use by actual people and bands but only if I ask at the end of a chapter. Make note of that.

Finally, some of your guesses of the new hosts name. They sucked guys. **SERIOUSLY**. I saw a lot of guesses that were the same. Someone was close enough (well as close as I saw) and will get the advantage in the 1st challenge. I won't say who though until the story actually starts. Just because it's fun messing with you guys. Hahaha. I'm like Chris already. Thanks for applying everyone who was rejected and I hope you will still read the story.

Finally, (about saying finally before. I lied) Leave me any reviews if you don't like any parts of my stories or if you think I'm writing your character wrong. It is very helpful and constructive criticism usually makes a story better. So don't be afraid. Good luck to everyone involved and I will see you soon.


End file.
